


Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

by PoisonGirlForYou



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Cute, Devin is catching a cold, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonGirlForYou/pseuds/PoisonGirlForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devin is at home alone and sick.<br/>Ricky stops by his house and helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first time I'm posting in here (I normally post on Mibba). I really hope you like my "work" and I will be posting a few more in the future.  
> I'm not a native English speaker, so I apologize in advance if there are mistakes.
> 
> Title Credit: H.I.M - Bury Me Deep Inside Your Heart

Devin's P.O.V

 

I've been feeling like shit lately. I think I'm catching a cold or something...  
I don't feel like going out, I don't feel like talking to anyone or to see anyone. My head hurts, my nose is itching and my throat hurts too. I hate being ill. Especially when I have no one to take care of me. Sad life Devin, sad life.  
  
Right now I'm lying on my bed cuddling with my Nightmare Before Christmas blanket around my fragile body. I was almost falling a sleep when I heard noise coming from downstairs.  
I got up really slowly, still wrapped around my blanket and got out of the room. I started walking through the corridor, I ran across one of my mirrors. I looked at it and almost scared myself. My hair was a total mess, my eyes had dark circles beneath them and I was paler than I used to be. I was wearing a long sweatshirt, working as a dress and some black sweatpants.  
I started walking downstairs cautiously. Once I got downstairs I spotted Ricky. He must have gotten in using the spare key I had under the vase outside.  
"What are you doing here?" I said with my voice cracking.  
"Damn! What happened to you Dev?" he asked examining me.  
"I'm not feeling too well Ricky" I whined.  
"Damn! You don't look too well too Dev" he said looking preoccupied. I managed to laugh a little but then I lost strength on my legs and if it wasn't from Ricky grabbing me I would be with my ass on the floor.  
"Oah come here my ghost, let me take care of you!" he said carrying me upstairs in bridal style, once he reached my room he lay me down onto my bed. In that process I had lost my blanket somewhere.  
"R-Ricky! I'm c-ccold!" I whined.  
"C'me here baby!" he pulled me closer to him and cuddled me in his arms.  
"Ri-cc-cky, I wan-tt my blankie!" I said.  
"I'm gonna go grab it okay sweetie?" I nodded.  
He got out of the room and returned minutes later with my blanket.  
"Here baby!" he said handing me the blanket. I immediately wrapped myself around it.  
"Thank you Ricky!" I thanked him.  
"No prob" he replied smiling. "Want me to call the doctor?"  
"No, it's just a cold. I'm okay"  
"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked me and I nodded. "Which one do you want to see?"  
I thought for a second and then answered him. "Nightmare Before Christmas" I said giving him a weak smile.  
"How couldn't I guess that?" he laughed at me. Then he got up and put the movie.  
We remained watching the movie together, cuddling in each other.  
"Devi" he said.  
"Yes?"  
"You look even more cute and beautiful when you're sick" he said giving me a small but passionate kiss on the lips.  
I smiled and looked back at the tv.  
"Devi" he said once again.  
"Yes?" I replied smiling.  
"You're all I ever wanted Dev. I love you!" listening to this words coming from the man I loved for so long made me melt.  
"I love you too my love!" I replied and he planted a kiss on my lips.


End file.
